Native Civilization/Conquest Missions
Enforce your will, at any cost. This is a list of conquest missions available when your have Native Civilizations on your world. This list is only available after you have made first contact. Not all missions are available at all times. Sometimes your Familiarity or Happiness score with that particular village isn't right. The mission will show up when the prerequisites are met. Visit this page to see those prerequisites, and see how success chances are calculated for each mission: :Main article: Native Civilization/Mission Chance of Success Protection Money World can be a dangerous place. The citizens of village really ought to send a few credits our way, otherwise who knows what could happen? Success: -5% Happiness, +valuec, +2% Familiarity Failure: -5% Happiness If this mission succeeds you are immediately awarded the amount of credits it says you will get. This is not a continuous boost. The amount of credits you are awarded depends on how many missions you have already done on this village (regardless of which missions those are). If this is the first mission you undertake, the reward money is 500,000c. If it's the second mission, the reward money is 750,000c, the third 1,000,000c etcetera. This mission is endlessly repeatable. Decimation Village has to be taught a lesson. It's time to introduce them to a little concept from Earth's history: decimation, the systematic execution of 1.10th of the entire population. Success: -10% of village Population, +2% Familiarity Failure: -10% Happiness, - number Human Population Bombardment Prerequisite: Infrastructure Level is not Stone Age. It's time for a little shock and awe. Village is currently a Level society, but with a coordinated strike we believe we can reduce the entire region to Level levels of infrastructure. Shall we order the bombardment to begin? Success: Reduces Local Infrastructure, -20% Local Happiness, +2 Familiarity Failure: -10% Happiness, -high number Human Population Exposed Prerequisite: The Shield The dome that protects village is vital to the protection of its citizens. It is also the village's single greatest point of weakness. We should destroy it, sending a strong message and forcing the villagers to fend for themselves on the surface of World. Success: Removes Protective Dome, +2 Familiarity Failure: -10% Happiness, -5% Global Happiness, -number Human Population For some reason, this doesn't reduce Happiness on a success. Occupation Prerequisite: Village does not have minimum aggressiveness. It is better to be feared than loved. We don't need the natives of village to be happy, we just need them to be pacified. Sending some troops to occupy the village and maintain a visible military presence should permanently drop the aggression rating of village from Level to Level. Success: Reduces Local Aggressiveness, -10% Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: -10% Happiness, -10% Global Happiness, -number Human Population Bio-Weapon Prerequisite: Village doesn't suffer from Plague yet. The natives of village aren't showing us the proper respect. It's time we show them what a technologically superior species is truly capable of by releasing a bio-weapon among the populace, something they can neither defend themselves against or even fully understand. Success: Adds Plague, -10% Happiness, -10% Global Happiness, +2% Familiarity Failure: -20% Happiness, -10% Human Population Trail of Tears Perhaps it was inevitable, perhaps not, but either way the time has come. We don't have anything against the citizens of 1 themselves, but the land surrounding the village is simply too valuable. Sending our troops to relocate the entire populace to the village of 2 is our only remaining option. Success: -20% Global Happiness, all 1 Population is removed from 1 and added to 2, +2% Familiarity Failure: -20% Happiness, -20% Global Happiness, -number Human Population Annihilation This is it. All other options have been exhausted, we have no other recourse. At your order, our troops are prepared to begin to complete destruction of village and the extermination of its populace. We only await final confirmation. Success: -40% Global Happiness, all village Population dies, +2% Familiarity Failure, -40% Happiness, -40% Global Happiness, - number Human Population. Things Fall Apart Prerequisite: Peace Treaty The time for peace is over. We need the full range of options open to us when dealing with village. By revoking our peace treaty, we can re-examine our military objectives and take stronger steps toward securing our interests on world. Success: Breaks Peace Treaty, -20% Happiness, +2 Familiarity Category:Native Civilization Category:Missions Category:Content